Dibolik lovers fanfic
by Avrilcrak
Summary: 12 vampiros 12 parejas (sakamakis, mukamis y tsukinamis)
1. Diabolik lovers fanfic 1

Diabólik lovers fanfic (cap 1)

"Confecion y cinco subnormales"

Yui ya llevaba mas de un año viviendo con los sakamaki pero ayato el menor de los trillizos se empezaba a comportar extraño

Yui:...no entiendo nada...que pasa? Es como si cinco de ellos (kanato,reiji,subaru,shu y laito)cambiaron de personalidad pero...

Ayato:te preguntas porque yo no?(le dijo interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa subnormal)

Yui:EH?ayato-kun!que haces aquí?

Ayato:y tu que haces con los pies en la piscina?

Yui:...nada

Ayato:bueno da igual(ayato se quito sus zapatos y se sentó junto a yui)

Yui:hu em...

Ayato:aaah joder!

Yui:EH?ayato-kun y esas heridas?!(dijo muy alarmada)

Ayato:que? No es nada sólo el loco de laito pervertido y agresivo

Yui:em

Ayato: oye te preocupas por mi?(dijo con una sonrisa más subnormal que antes)

Yui:en?! No yo yo so sólo te pregunte...ah!ayato-kun que haces?!

Ayato cargo a yui y se aventó con ella a la piscina

Ayato:jajaja es impresionante como te aferras a mi

Yui:es porque no se nadar!

Ayato:bu bueno hablando de otra con cosa(dijo con un leve sonrrojo en las mejillas)

Yui:que que otra co cosa?

Ayato:bueno...ah!creo empiezo a sentir algo que ustedes los humanos llaman amor...

Yui:eh?!em por por quien?(dijo nerviosa)

Ayato:no te hagas!si bi bien que sabes!

Yui:eh?no no se de quien me hablas,de estábamos hablando?no no se(dice en un tono inconvencente)

Ayato:...pf entonces

Ayato beso a yui

Yui:que como queeeeeeeeee?!

Ayato:oye!creo que empiezo a sentir amor por ti!ya entiendes?!(dice con un sonrrojo)

Yui:por por mi?

Ayato:tu por mi no ¿verdad?agh mierda!mejor salimos

Yui:espera!pero si te qui-e-ro

Ayato:que?!

Yui:...que si te quiero

Ayato la miró sonrojado y sin el seño fruncido (lol apocalipsis)

Ayato:en serio?

(Las personalidades cambiaban constantemente pero nunca a la misma del personaje)

Reiji:fu fu si que eres aguafiestas mejor voy por mis revistas (ya saben de PORNOsotros)

Subaru:en teddy oh ah pspspspspsp

Todos hicieron eso en plan convulcion

Kanato:aaaaaaghh!puub(sonó el murito-chan)(murito-chan rip T.T)

Reiji:en teddy verdad que es tonto?!

Laito:subaru deja de romper los muros(veía a kanato como subaru)

Subaru:ah donde se habra metido bitch-chan?

Shu:laaaaito-kun!dame un beso o te mató!

Subaru:dejame perra!

Shu:veeeeeen!

Con los tórtolos 3

Yui:y porque cambian de personalidad así?

Ayato:porque los mensos fueron al laboratorio de reiji y un experimento salió mal

Yui:y cuanto crees que estén así?

Ayato:no lo se

Bueno antes que nada soy nueva en esto esperó que se lea sayonara


	2. Diabolik lovers fanfic 2

Diabolik lovers fanfic (cap 2)

" hypaktaciones everywhere"

Ayato:ah que ustedes que les pasa?!

Kanato:ah callate arruinas la música

Shu:ah ayato-kun porque agarras a bitch-chan de la mano?!

Subaru:oye!subaru deja de hacer eso!

Laito:callate !oh ah pspspspspsp

Kanato:entonces ayato-kun porque agarras a bitch-chan de la mano?

Ayato:no es de tu incumbencia

Reiji:dinos porque agarras a yui-san de la mano

Shu:aaaagh habla!

Subaru:arruinan la música,espera porque se agarran de la mano?!

Ayato:les decimos?

Yui:pues si

Shu:a ver agh pspspspspsp

Laito:bien porque agarras a yui-san de la mano?!

Ayato:agh porque somos novios ¿contentos?

Reiji:eeeh?como que son novios?aaaaaaghh

Subaru:subaru no rompas más los muros!

Laito:co como?!pspspspspsp!

Kanato:aah ah conque son novios mmm (dice con una revista en las manos)e.e

Yui:oigan se acuerdan de lo que les paso?

Kanato:que nos paso bitch-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan ?

Ayato:jo no se acuerdan,vamos al laboratorio

En el laboratorio (ejem ejm del otaku de las vajillas ejem ejem ejem)

Yui:mira!

Ayato:el "libro maldito"!

Yui:como?!

Ayato:aaah es que laito,kanato y yo le decimos "libro maldito" porque de 14 años yo, reiji nos correteo con el libro y nos alcanzaba y nos daba con el libro

Yui:por?

Ayato:por explotar la cocina ._.

Yui:ooow lol

Ayato:me...bien...ooooooh mira

Yui:que?ah la fórmula?!

Ayato:oye te gusta química ¿no?

Yui:sip

Ayato:me lo traduces?que no pongo atención._.

Yui:bien dice que...bueno dice que utilizó sangre de "días harecore" por así decirlo de humano...(ustedes comprenderan)

Ayato:te refieres a que utilizó tus...uy dime pls que no lo tomaron

Yui:...no..lo..se bu bueno dice que también utilizo... Ah dios

Ayato:que que dice?!

Yui:cenizas de de...¿mi madre?

Ayato:cenizas de su madre!

Yui:creo reiji esta más loco que yukine

FLASH BACK (colegio)

Era el almuerzo

Ayato:oye chichinashi...espera que?(dice mientras ve a un chico en una mesa bailando subnormalmente)

Yui:es yukine...oh jajaja

Ayato:ah!que chico sueltame!

Yukine:vamos ayato-kun baila para tus admiradoras(dice mientras le intenta quitar la playera a ayato)

Admiradoras de ayato:aaaaah!si!ayato-kun! AaaaaaaaaaáaaaaaaAahhh!

Ayato:nooooooo!(logró soltarse de yukine)

Yui:ya nos vamos?!jaja

Ayato:camina!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

ayato:en serio tengo admiradoras?

Yui:sip

Ayato:oye que más dice?

Yui:ah dice que utilizó gotas de sangre de los cinco

Ayato:mía no?

Yui:aaaah mira dice nota:de ayato no porque es pargela

Ayato:así que me salve por ser pargela bien bien no pasa nada

Yui:y si ocupamos lo contrario a los ingredientes?

Ayato:si...pero de tu ya sabes que...que sería lo contrario?!

Yui:no lo se

Bueno hasta aquí y si alguien lee esto esperó que le haya gustado

Sayonara

PD:en las reviews quien lo lea digame que días le favorece que actualice


	3. Diabolik lovers fanfic 3

Diabolik lovers fanfic (cap 3)

"Cura"

Ayato:de donde sería bueno morder?(dijo con sonrisa burlona)

Yui:del dedo!

Ayato:...bien...-_-

Yui:oye lo de las cenizas?y lo los días harecore?

Ayato:por lo menos ya tenemos lo contrario a la sangre de vampiro

Yui:mmmmm...la mamá de reiji..con quien se llevaba menos?

Ayato:con la de subaru y la mía

Yui:podríamos utilizar cenizas de una de ellas

Ayato:las de mi madre no hay disponibles!

Yui:las de la mamá de subaru-kun!

Ayato:será complicado

Yui:por?

Ayato:están en la torre y las escaleras están derrumbadas

Yui:vamos!

En la torre

Ayato:oye cierra los ojos!

Yui:que?!ayato quitame las manos de los ojos!

Ayato:en la azotea reiji esta desnudo con teddy

Yui:en serio?!

Ayato:no,sólo te engañe

Yui:para?...oooh wow!como estamos aquí tan rápido?

Ayato:recuerdas que me teletransporto?

Yui:oh es verdad...oye y ese bote?

Ayato:son esas las cenizas...

Yui:y esa?la mujer del cuadro es la mamá de subaru-kun?

Ayato:si

Yui:es muy bonita

Ayato:vamos al laboratorio?

Yui:vamos!

En el laboratorio

Yui:bien ya tenemos lo contrario de dos cosas

Ayato:oye lo contrario a..."eso"que sería?

Yui:pastillas para dolor?,otro tipo de sangre?

Ayato:sangrado de nariz!

Yui:si puede,nos la jugamos?

Ayato:si!pero...tu ponte en el sol mucho tiempo

Yui:eh?a bien

Después de estar en el sol 3 horas

Yui:ayato!ayato!el bote!el bote!

Ayato:ya ya!vamos limpiate...no espera

Yui:que?

Ayato:se escurrió por tu boca...

Yui:eh?

Ayato beso a yui pero más que beso le lamió los labios (ayato no tienes remedio)

Ayato:je dulce

Yui:...ayato...

Ayato:vamos mezclalo

Yui:bien bien

Mezclaron todo

Yui:bien ahora¿como se los damos?

Ayato:es de color rojo...les decimos que es tu sangre?

Yui:buena idea pero...lo tomaron o se lo echaron encima o tal vez lo rocearon?

Ayato:hay que dárselos de tomar

Yui:vamos!

En la sala

Reiji:callense..arruinan la música!

Kanato:aaaaagh *puuuuuub*(otro murito-chan murió T.T)

Shu:ne teddy ¿que hace ayato y yui-san ahí?

Ayato:bien yui les manda un regalo!

Yui:ni tanto regalo

Reiji:mm huele a su sangre...uuuuuh

Laito:ayato que significa esto?

Ayato:agh sólo tomenlo

Todos tomaron

Yui:y bien como se sienten?

Reiji:un poco mareado...juuuuu!

Kanato:oye shu suelta a teddy!(dice en tono borracho)

Shu:reiji..mi música

Subaru:kanato..deja mi daga!

Waaaaaaaaaaaaah gritaron los cinco

Ayato:em ¿cuanto tiempo estarán así?!

Reiji:calla..te aaaaaaaaaaaaah!que hago con este inmundo audífono?!

Laito:que?!porque visto así?!

Kanato:me queda grande esto...iiiiiiiiiihhh!shu suelta a teddy!

Shu:toma!(le aventó a teddy en la cara)reiji dame eso!

Subaru:ah?esta revista aaaaaay que asco!

Laito:oye no lo avientes es edición limitada!

Reiji:creo me vómito

Shu:grosero...-_-

Reiji:bien esto da asco pero en fin..bien nosotros cinco al baño (e.e)ustedes dos...hagan lo que sea

Ayato:puedo explotar la...

Reiji:menos eso!

Bueno lo dejó aquí esperó que les haya gustado

Y feliz año nuevo a todos y todas,también feliz año nuevo a todos los gatos gordos


	4. Diabolik lovers fanfic 4

Diabolik lovers fanfic (cap 4)

"Visitas y más hypaktaciones everywhere"

Ya habían pasado un mes desde el incidente de cambio de personalidades

Reiji:ayato yui,dejen de besuquiarse en las escaleras,lleven esas actividades a su habitación

Shu:ah que molesto...por cierto esa persona me contacto y dijo que vendrían los mukami a vivir con nosotros

Ayato:...queeeeeeeeee?!

Yui:ayato hay que decirles

Kanato:el que yui-san

Laito:si que bitch-chan

Yui:em

Subaru:hablen

Ayato:que nos vamos a casar

Reiji...comoooooooooooo?!

Todos los demás se quedaron estupefactos y de repente tocaron la puerta

Ruki:...se tardan mucho

Kou:ya quiero ver a m neko-chan,dicen que anda con ayato

Yuma:no lo sabias?

Azusa:no..porque lo suspendieron

Reiji abrió la puerta más pálido que de costumbre

Yuma:oye te paso algo

Reiji:pa pasen

Ruki:bien...

Shu:pepepepepero cococomo?!

Ayato:así es yui y yo nos casamos...oh los mukami lo escucharon

Kou:a pe co aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Ruki:lol O.O

Yuma y azusa estaban sosteniéndose de los hombros de reiji casi desmallados

Subaru:quiero romper algo...

Yui:vamos no sealarmen tanto

Laito:como no mi hermano menor se va a casar!

Subaru estaba golpeando el murito-chan con su cabeza

Subaru:no mames,no mames,no mames,no mames,no mames (decía muchas veces)

Kanato:oye yui-san...sostén a teddy

Yui:que eh?

Kanato callo al suelo muy dramáticamente y empezó a guirar gritando lol

Ayato: bueno eso es extraño

Yui:esperaba que algunos de ustedes me ayudará a esconde mi vestido

Laito quien hacia lo mismo que subaru

Laito:cuenta con migo!

Kou:también yo

Reiji:los dos son pervertidos mejor voy con ustedes

Ruki:bien iré yo también para vigilar a kou...

Kou:ejeejeje

Yui:bien mañana vamos!

Ayato:oye subaru ayudame!

Subaru:que? A que?

Ayato:a escojer mi traje

Azusa:yo los ayudaré

Shu:yo igual

Yuma:si no hay que hacer..

Kanato:seguro teddy nos da consejos

Ayato:si claro...

Hasta aquí esperó que les guste (si alguien lo lee)

Sayonara!


End file.
